The Begining in end
by JessieTrager
Summary: One-shot falling in the last episode of the series. Jessi just killed Cassidy


The beginning of the end

- "Why?" I whispered shook because she had done. "It was me ..."  
- "You could not have ..." she interrupted me  
- "I would have killed him ..." assured him I was thinking back the anger that had invaded. I felt even borrows his neck in the hollow of my hand, it was enough that I serve a little harder and all our problems would have vanished.  
- "Without doubt ..." she nodded. "But it's not you, you're not a murderer Kyle ..."  
- "And you?" I asked him, casting a glance at the body without screws lying at our feet.  
- "It is differant ..." she replied  
- "What?" You keep saying that we are the same ... "  
- "We are ... but you're the kind of history, pure being, the hero ... I could not let yourself get dirty hands ..."  
- "And you?" I kept telling stunned.  
- "Mine is no longer fit for a long time ..."  
I looked at was raising the body without any effort from Cassidy and swung over the ravine. The same which she had wanted to cast, there was not so long.  
It was strange to find, at night. With Jessi Cassidy with death ... Even if I had not killed, his death had changed ...  
For the first time in my life, I saw a between-dark side in me, I did not know until then.  
I was through, I would not hesitate to sacrifice his life to protect mine. Protect my family ...  
- "Kyle?" Called me Jessi, who had gone back to back.  
I had seen nothing from what she had done, as I disconnect. It was perhaps no worse.  
- "We come home ..." I whispered slipping my hand in hers.  
She seemed surprised by my gesture, but do not take offense. I needed to contact, warmth, after having seen death so close.  
The last words that I remembered Cassidy, he said he was my brother. Bizzare and even after all the lies he told, I knew he was not lying.  
But this had not the slightest importance, I had already a brother, but also a sister and parents.  
People who had gathered so what no one knew anything about me, people who would just love me for who I was really not for those that I could do.  
He had never forcing a ameilorer my gifts to them that I am the best did not matter. They expected nothing from me, They just love me as I was.  
- "Thanks ..." I whispered to Jesse when we were back home.  
She merely smiled at me, who I discovered little by little, had the power to make me melt.  
I would formalize the me for the cruelty which she was capable. I would have worried because what seemed to have no remorse.  
She had killed Cassidy naked hand and threw his body with a natural both disarming and disquieting.  
I needed a good night's sleep, I needed to find my room, my marks.  
But I felt the lack of his absence to the depths of my being. I needed his presence. I needed to tighten it against me. It was what I needed to forget those few hours.  
Standing at her window, she seemed lost in thought. She did not move, leaving me near.  
I do not feel the force to discuss the events of the evening. I just wanted to take her in my arms.  
She seemed to understand me, because she came to snuggle against me, but I got nothing to say.  
We stayed a long time has lulled us each other to the body heat of another.  
- "Let's go to bed ..." she murmured, pulling me toward his bed.  
I followed meekly lie down in his ribs, then what drew down comforter on our two bodies reunited.  
I strengthened my grip on her hip, I needed to feel it against me, knowing what would the, what would not move, I would not have to wake up alone.  
On the one hand gesture, she turned off the light, plunging the room into the black. The same black-I between insight into me.  
I shudder to back, luckily his presence, his warmth reassured me. It was possible that I return to sleep with her, tomorrow and other days of the week.  
She was my lifeline, my anchor that obstructed my vision flowed and was drowning. So what would be, I'll be alright.  
I thought back to Amanda, the feeling I had for her. I hope what gives me a second chance, I'd put all my energy, it was vital for me was the only thing I could think of for days.  
But since the events of tonight, I knew that nothing would be possible between us. It was nice to know my secret, it made no difference.  
Because ultimately the only who really understood me, the only one I really needed, had fallen asleep in the hollow of my arm.


End file.
